Un nuevo comienzo
by hayley-potter-cullen
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry conoce a Ron antes de verlo en el Expresso de Howarts y si este le contara un secreto, que cambiaria la perspectiva de Harry por el año que le queda para ingresar a Howarts...Mal sumary :S


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.R_

_COMPASION! mi primer fic, ¿reviews?, se aceptan de todo incluso si nos les gusto, su opinión es importante ;D_

_Summary: que pasaria si Harry conoce a Ron antes de verlo en el Expresso de Howarts y si este le contara un secreto, que cambiaria la perspectiva de Harry por el año que le queda para ingresar a Howarts...Mal sumary :S, solo leanlo ¿si?, porfis :) :B_

************************************************************

********

_

* * *

_

**Estaba en el parque, solo claro, ya que mis tios jamás me acompañarían e ir con Dudley seria... simplemente desastroso.**

**Estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol, suficientemente lejos de los matones pero lo necesario del suelo para no matarme al intento de bajar. Llevaba ahi cerca de media hora, me gustaba subir a ese arbol para pensar y tener un poco de tiempo sin nadie gritándome.**

**Por cierto, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, tengo 10 años y vivo con mis tios y mi primo Dudley ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía un año, eso fue lo que mi tia me contó. Mis tios ,Vernon y Petunia, no son exactamente cariñosos ... al menos no conmigo y ni hablar de como es mi primo, pero bueno el mundo no es perfecto ¿no?**

**Tengo el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes, uso lentes, soy de estatura media y soy mas bien palido... nada de otro mundo.**

**Mientras pensaba una mancha anaranjada me llamo la atención, estaba bajo la rama en donde me encontraba recostado.**

**Me asomé para ver mejor, era un niño, un niño pelirrojo, parecía asustado y tenía la respiración entrecortada como si hubiese corrido mucho y estaba palido.**

**-¿Donde está?, lo mataré cuando lo vea.-dijo una voz a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, **_espera yo conosco esa voz_**... era la de Stan, uno de los metones de mi vecindaro.**

**-Hey psss.- el niño pelirrojo miró hacia arriba y me vió. -¡ven sube, rápido!.-pareció pensarlo un segundo pero luego comenzó a escalar el arbol y en unos segundos llegó a mi rama.-shh.**

**-Por acá escuché a otro chico decir, pasaron justo por debajo del arbol y se mantuvieron ahi por un instante pero no miraron hacia arriba en ningún momento.**

**Nos quedamos ahi en silencio por unos 3 minutos por si acaso.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada, tranquilo. Me llamo Harry.**

**-Soy Ron, tengo 10, ¿Eres de por acá?**

**-Si, vivo a unas 4 cuadras, tambien tengo 10, ¿por cierto por que te perseguían esos tipos?**

**-Mmmm, estaba tratando de jugar con una... pelota.-Dijo titubeando.-y sin querer le di en la cabeza a uno de esos chicos.-Terminó formando una mueca.**

**-¿Tratando, a que te refieres?**

**-Esque... yo... no soy muy bueno jugando.**

**-Te puedo enseñar, si quieres.**

**-Claro, seria bueno.**

**-¿Te gusta el fútbol?**

**-¿Fútbol?**

**-¡¿No sabes que es el fútbol?-Yo no era muy fanático de ese deporte en particular, pero parecia muy raro que alguien nunca haya oido hablar del fútbol.**

**-Yo... ¡SI, SI CLARO QUE SE LO QUE ES!.-Dijo algo parnoíco, ok este chico era algo extraño... pero quien era yo para juzgarlo.**

**-Ok, vamos ya no queda nadie. -Le dije bajando del arbol rápidamente.**

**-Si**

**Llegamos a la cancha y saque la pelota que estaba en la esquina.**

**Pasamos toda la tarde jugando,Dios este chico realmente no sabia jugar, pero habia mejorado conciderablemente a lo largo de la tarde, alfinal gané 10-3.**

**-Gracias por enseñarme.-Dijo cuando el pequeño partido termino, y por pequeño me refiero a...solo 2 personas.**

**-No hay por que.**

**-¿A qué hora tienes que volver?**

**-No lo se, dije que volvería entrada la noche, ¿sabes que hora es?**

**-Las 4.30, llevamos una hora aqui.**

**-¿Te importa si me quedo un rato mas?,vinimos a visitar a unos familiares y la verdad no los soporto.**

**-Jajaja claro que no, me caes bien.-Le dije.**

**-Gracias, tu tambien.-Sonrei por acá no se encontraba mucha gente de mi edad y mucho menos gente de mi edad simpática, la mayoría se juntaba con Duedlye (matones) oh olvide mencionarlo, él tiene mi edad.**

**-¿Que quieres hacer?**

**-No lo se... ¿y si vamos a tu casa?**

**-Emmm... no, no creo que sea buena idea.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno yo... emmm mi familia no es exactamente... agradable.**

**-¿Tus padres son muy estrictos?, si es por eso tranquilo mi madre es una histérica.-vi la angustia en su cara luego de decir eso y estallé en carcajadas.-...supongo que no debí decir eso.**

**Cuando pude calmarme y respirar un poco le explique.**

**-No, vivo con mis tíos pero ellos no son muy... cálidos, por no decir que dan miedo.-Miré su expresion de "¿Tus tios?,¿no vives con tus padres?".-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era mas pequeño.-Le sonreí, aunque no creo que hubiese logrado ser una sonrisa calida.-Mis tios eran los parientes mas cercanos asi que...**

**-Lo siento, no lo sabía.**

**POV RON.**

**-Lo siento no lo sabia.-Le dije disculpandome.**

**-Tranquillo esta bien.**

**Que coincidencia... Desde muy pequeño yo habia sido una especie de fanático de Harry Potter como todos los otros magos y brujas, y este chico era casi una copia de las fotos que habia visto de James Potter aunque sus ojos eran verdes. Además, los padres de Harry Potter habian muerto cuando el era muy pequeño a manos del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", aunque los padres de este chico habían muerto en un accidente de auto.**

**Pero no podía ser, era imposible que tuviese al mismisimo Harry Potter frente a mi por pura coincidencia.**

**-Ehm, ¿cual es tu apellido?**

**-Potter, Harry Potter.**

**¡Dios!¡Dios!¡DIOS!...no lo podia creer. Tenia a HARRY POTTER frente a mi. ¡Uno de los mejores magos de la historia habia jugado...¿Futbol? conmigo hace un rato!**

**-¿Pero tu?¿Como?¿Donde has estado?.-Le pregunte hiperventilando.**

**-¿Que?...hey me estas asustando sinceramente, ¿que pasa?.**

**POV HARRY**

**Que le pasaba a este chico estaba MUY palido y parecia estar sufriendo una crisis, una GRAVE crisis.**

**-¿Que?...hey me estas asustando siceramente, ¿que pasa?.**

**-T-tu, eres ¡Harry Potter!**

**-Emmm si lo se.-Dije incomodo, ¿que tenia que ver mi nombre aqui?**

**-Pero, eres un mago...tu eres uno de los magos mas poderosos, según dicen.**

**-Perdón, ¿un mago?, hey tienes cara de irte a desmayar sientate.-Nos sentamos bajo el árbol.**

**-Listo ahora, ¿donde queda tu casa?**

**-No, no lo entiendes, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?**

**-¿Disculpa? mira creo que estas confundido,¡yo no soy un mago!.-Le dije lentamente.**

**POV RON.**

**-¿Disculpa? mira creo que estas confundido,¡yo no soy un mago!**

**Parecia que realmente creia que no era un mago, pero no podia ser, iba a intentarlo seguro que me estaba mintiendo.**

**-¿Te han pasado cosas extrañas?, ¿cosas fuera de lo normal?.-Normalmente cuando a un niño/niña mago/bruja empezaba a crecer la magia lo hacia tambien y generalmente se descontrolaba un poco y podian suceder cosas como pequeños incendios sin querer o que las cosas se muevan entre otras.**

**Parecio pensarlo un segundo estaba seguro de el era Harry Potter, no tenia dudas era exactamente igual a James Potter pero con los hijos de Lily Evans/Potter.**

**-Bueno si pero...¡hey si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto!**

**-No lo juro no es ninguna clase de broma.-Me miró un segundo, viendo si hablaba sinceramente.**

**-Si.-Suspiró.-Me han pasado un par de cosas "fuera de lo normal", pero eso no explica nada.**

**Ahora yo suspiré frustrado, ¡esque nunca me iba a creer!**

**-Tus padres se llamaban James y Lily Potter ¿no?.-Su cara era de asombro y desconcertación llegando incluso al miedo, pero me siguio escuchando.-Y tienes una cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo ¿verdad?**

**_-Como sabes eso, es imposible.-Me dijo en un susurro._**

__

**-Enserio, eres un mago y yo tambien.**

_Que tal?, Vamos soy nueva! =D...solo les pido 5 reviews y hago otro capitulo :D, aunque sean criticas! =)_

_Gracias por leerlo!_


End file.
